fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Chapter 17: Spilling the beans for King Butch
Category:Tyson1993 In the throne room, King Butch and Queen Ivy were on their thrones having a conversation about that last time Sasha gave Ivy a sea flower for her ear. "Let's see, now..." Butch chuckled, smiling to Ivy. "Oh, that was the sweetest thing Sasha treated us that way." "Yeah." Ivy giggled, smiling to Butch. "I think she was having a wonderful time, alright. She needs to find herself a perfect handsome lucky merdog prince of her dreams." Then they looked up to see their daughters Georgette, Sylvie, Rita, Dixie, Perdita, Lady along with Sebastian at the entrance. Ivy said, "Come in, girls. You too, Sebastian." Then the merdog princesses swam inside the throne room and stood, facing their parents. Once they are in front of their parents, they said, "Yes, mother." For Sebastian, he took a deep breath and muttered under his breath, "I mustn't overreact. I must remain calm." Then he walked inside the throne room and stood, facing Butch and Ivy too. When he got to where the girls were, Sebastian spoke in a really high pitched voice, "Yes-" but he cleared his throat, and he spoke in a normal voice, "Yes, Your Majesties." "Now, Sebastian, girls, we're just wondering about Sasha." Butch said, "Have you noticed she's been with Annabelle and acting peculiar lately?" "Peculiar?" Rita repeated, "Yeah we haven't seen her Georgette said she's not here." Perdita remarked, "Yes, she went to the seaweed garden to see Annabelle." Ivy asked, "Where did Sasha go?" Sebastian's eyes widened, and he looked scared. "Oh, well, I-" "Sebastian...." said Butch, getting a bit anxious. "Hmmm?" Butch signaled Sebastian to come closer, and the crab did. "We know you've been keeping something from both of us...." He said. Sebastian gulped. He smiled very sheepishly, saying, "Keeping...something?" He then began to sweat and looked down and felt his crab legs shaking like crazy. The crab composer had to use his claws to stop them as he looked up at Butch next to Ivy. "What did you mean?" Eagerly, Butch inched closer to Sebastian, smiling devilishly expecting an answer, "About Sasha in love? Ever since she was daydreaming about something, eh?" Then Ivy asked again, "Seriously, where's Sasha anyway?" That did it. Sebastian couldn't hold it any longer. "I TRIED TO STOP HER, YOUR HIGHNESSES!" he wailed, as he got on his knees. "SHE WOULDN'T LISTEN! I THOUGHT YOU TOLD HER, BESS, AND ANNABELLE TO STAY AWAY FROM AARDWOLF PIRATES OR LAND DOGS! AND YET, I TOLD THEM TOO! THEY ARE BAD! THEY ARE TROUBLE!, THEY-" But the crab was cut off by his sentence to Butch and Ivy, "LAND DOGS?" Butch and Ivy barked. They looked confused for a while. At the words "land dogs", Butch's face changed from confusion to anger. "WHAT ABOUT LAND DOGS?!?!?!?!?!?!" he yelled angrily. Sebastian stopped begging. Oops! Guess the Anatolian shepherd merdog king really didn't know! Sebastian repeated, "Land dogs?" Then he chuckled nervously and said, "Oh ho-ho-ho-ho-ho...Looks like the mercat is out of the bag...Who said anything about land dogs?" The merdog princesses became very nervous because they knew that Sasha, Bess, and Annabelle were in the seaweed garden with the statue of Charlie. And Ivy knew that the land dogs and merdogs were different. Butch would not let Sasha get hurt. He and Ivy thought Sasha was fine, but now that she went to the surface with Bess and Annabelle, King Butch is very protective of his little girl. Then Butch grabs both Sebastian's throat and the trident and swam off. Ivy followed cause he's really out of his mind when he's angry. Rita knew that Sasha was there with Bess and Annabelle, she sighed and said to Georgette, "Oh, Georgette. What's the meaning of this about?" Georgette giggled nervously and said, "Oh how stupid is that? That pesky mercat keeper of the sea is the real pain, but I don't want her to get hurt." Then in that moment, she suddenly gasped in horror and with shock, she said, "Don't let King Butch go to the seaweed garden!!"